Steady Beginnings
by SEWcrew
Summary: Elizabeth's first self-defense lesson with Teyla. Friendship drabble.


"Steady Beginnings"

Written By – Eri13, SEW Crew Member

_Clack.__Clack clack._There was a rush of air and suddenly Elizabeth found herself tumbling backwards, her legs swept out from underneath her; her banto sticks clattering across the smooth surface of the gym floor.

Teyla glanced down at her, a smile on her face. Elizabeth couldn't fault her for it; Teyla's smiles were never condescending, just lessons in a practiced patience very few others could have mastered. And she had good reason to smile; in the hour or so they'd spent practicing a basic defense move she'd ended up on the floor every time.

The lesson was becoming rather painful.

"Do you understand what you lacked that time, Doctor Weir?" Teyla asked, bending to retrieve her lost weapons.

"Skill?" Elizabeth returned.

Teyla's smile broadened. "That will come with time. I believe the more immediate concern was your positioning. You were standing with your legs too close together; your center of balance was then affected." She demonstrated, sliding her own legs apart in a shoulder-width stance. "You may move them in when you seek to make a more powerful strike, but for the purpose of defense, it is easier to protect one's self when you are equally balanced."

Elizabeth nodded, taking the sticks from Teyla. The Athosian gave her a moment's preparation time before charging; this time, it took six strikes to knock her to the floor rather than three.

Elizabeth sighed, propping a hand on one knee as Teyla retrieved her sticks yet again. "Honestly...is this really working? I don't feel like I'm achieving much of anything at the moment."

"I believe it was Colonel Sheppard who once told me of an old Earth saying--'slow and steady wins the race?' That, perhaps, applies here."

"And did Colonel Sheppard get knocked to the floor as many times as I have his first go around?"

"Many more, actually. It took many tries before he was able to fend off my first two blows without collapsing."

Elizabeth grabbed the sticks, swinging them back into place. "Well, at least that's something to shoot for."

Teyla charged; Elizabeth held the sticks in a loose grip, allowing the vibrations from Teyla's powerful blows to absorb ever so slightly in the wood. She braced for a final strike as the Athosian whirled towards her, sliding her left stick down and countering the attack. Its force caused her to stagger backwards, losing her balance, but managing to avoid hitting the floor this time around.

Teyla smiled once more, this time a genuine smile of pleasure. "Excellent, Elizabeth."

She returned a half-smile. "Well, maybe I can manage this in part."

"I believe you will do much better than that. I did not hold back on that last strike."

"And I wouldn't want you to. Niam certainly didn't," she said seriously.

Teyla's grin faded. "No. He did not."

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, the memory of Niam's cold hands wrapped around her throat still vividly clear in her mind. As were the precious memories of friends and family he'd manipulated to suit his own ends. She'd felt utterly helpless then, both in the jumper and trapped in her own consciousness, without a means to escape. It was a not a feeling she was used to.

Of course, in this galaxy she'd had her share of tribulations; each time they suffered one she'd wished she'd learned more from John or Teyla, or perhaps Ronon, of ways in which she could defend herself and Atlantis--and, more importantly, the people inside the city's walls who looked to her for salvation. Yet, when all was said and done, it had slipped her mind; there had been too much to do, too many other, more important things to tend to--until she was once again caught in an inescapable trap. A trap that required her to seek the protection of others yet again; let them shield her and shelter here and free her from death that seemed certain.

She'd almost lost the last time. Had it not been for John, who's sheer force of will had pulled her back; who had risked his own life to shelter her once more, as he'd done for everyone so many times.

She would not let him do that for her again. Not him, or anyone else. She would learn to fight; learn to conquer whatever demons came at them, no matter what kind of monsters they were.

She would live--or die--on her own.

"Perhaps we should stop for today," Teyla said softly.

"No," Elizabeth murmured, opening her eyes. The Athosian was watching her with a concerned expression; apparently she'd lost herself in thought. She smiled as resolutely as she could, taking a deep breath. "We're here so you can teach me how to avoid that happening again. And that's what I'm going to learn."

"Are you certain?"

"More than certain."

"Very well," Teyla twirled her own sticks around fluidly. "Then let us begin again."

Elizabeth nodded, raising her sticks once more. "Yes. Let's begin."


End file.
